RGM-79C GM Type C
The RGM-79C GM Type C (aka GM Kai) is an improved version of one of the Earth Federation Forces' first mass production mobile suit, the RGM-79(E) GM Early Type. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology & Combat Characteristics An improved model of the GM Early Type, the GM Type C featured greatly improved thrust and maneuverability. Furthermore, its armaments was added with several new weapons, most of them also fielded by the standard RGM-79 GM and its variants. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The GM Kai has a beam saber stored on the left side of the backpack. It is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The commander version is outfitted with two beam sabers. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :A portable, mobile suit-use 90mm rifle built based on the 'system weapon' structure, its effective range and accuracy is superior to the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm machine gun. With the extended barrel, the GM Rifle sees a 15% increase in muzzle velocity, leading to increased armor penetration capability. Additionally, a newly developed caseless cartridge allows for a lightened ammunition load. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :First utilized by Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War, its use became less common after the war as the Federation switched to 90mm caliber weaponry. Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :An improved model of the HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka with added targeting sensors, increasing its accuracy. The magazine has also been changed to be completely sealed/air tight, and this not only makes exchanging magazine easier, but also protects against debris intrusion, accidental explosion due to being hit, etc. Additionally, no special attention needs to be paid to the weapon during operation as the rigidity of the rib section connecting the carrying handle to the bazooka's rear has been enhanced. ;*YHI FH-X180 180mm Cannon :A cannon developed by Yashima Heavy Industries as a long range weapon for use in 1G environment. It has an alternate model number:"NFHI·GMCa-type.09/". Its design is thought to have referenced the Zimmad Corporation’s ZIM/M-T-K175C Magella Top Cannon. It uses a six-rounds box magazine that is inserted into the top. ;*BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle :A beam weapon originally used by the RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper during the One Year War, it mounts a high-powered scope, allowing the pilot to hit distant targets with pinpoint accuracy. When equipped with this weapon, the GM Type C's head would be retrofitted with a movable goggle, similar to the one of the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II, that contains an additional sensor system; this goggle would cover the suit's head visor during sniping. ;*BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun :An enhanced version of the Federation’s successfully developed BR-M-79C-1, the C-3 was introduced late in the One Year War. This model was shorter than the C-1 and featured a new sensor system. This targeting system allows the weapon itself to acquire targets rather than relying exclusively on the GM’s head sensors like the C-1. The beam spray gun has a power rating of 1.5 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle has a power rating of 1.9 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*BOWA-XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the RX-78-2 Gundam, it is powered by an E-Cap and fires charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition. One weakness of the rifle was its energy limits, it could only fire 16 shots. ;*BOWA XBC-M-83D-2C Beam Carbine ;*HWF GR MLR79-90mm Long Rifle :This weapon utilizes the system weapon construction of the HWF GMG·MG79 machine gun to create a dockable-type long barrel rifle. Though the long barrel would typically place this weapon in the sniper rifle category, when combined with the 120 round box magazine, the weapon can also be utilized as a squad support weapon. ;*Gundam Hammer :Essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain, it serve as a ranged melee weapon. The gundam hammer could either be thrown or swung around the mobile suit itself to damage the enemy units. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield :An improved model of the RGM-M-Sh-003. It has the exact same size as its predecessor, but its material was changed to Titanium-Ceramic composite. Its mount latch was made movable, allowing the shield to be positioned up or down when carried by a Mobile Suit manipulator or mounted on the forearm, increasing its usability. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield : Mounted on the forearm, this small, light shield is commonly used by the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. Constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, it is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas, and as such has a different form than the RGM-M-Sh-003 model. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. History The GM Type C was introduced in the final days of the One Year War, participating in the Battle of A Baoa Qu and the attack of the asteroid base's E Field. After the war ended, the Earth Federation Forces (EFF) began a massive restructuring and rebuilding of its military strength. Finally recognizing that mobile suit warfare was here to stay, they set about improving on their mass-produced MS, the RGM-79 GM. The GM Type C became the standard production model, gradually phasing out the older GM. The EFF continued to develop many other GM-type units, such as the RGM-79N GM Custom and RGM-79Q GM Quel. However, none of them possess what the Earth Federation was looking for and the GM Type C remain the mainstay unit of the Earth Federation until the development of the RMS-179 GM II and the RMS-106 Hizack. Variants ;*RGM-79 Powered GM ;*RGM-79CR GM Type C High Mobility Type ;*RGM-79C GM Type C (Keraunos Squad) ;*RGM-79C［G］ GM Type-C［G］ Gallery rgm-79c-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber rgm-79c-hyperbazooka.jpg|BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka Rx-79g-cannon.jpg|YHI FH-X180 180mm Cannon rgm-79c-machinegun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun rx-79g-machinegun.jpg|YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun Rgm-79n-gmrifle.jpg|HFW-GR*MR82 90mm GM Rifle HWF_GR·MLR79-90mm_Long_Rifle.png|HWF GR·MLR79-90mm Long Rifle BR-M-79C-3_Beam_Spray_Gun_.png|BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun Rgm-79r-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle Rx-78-2 beamrifle.jpg|BOWA-XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle rgm-79c-shield.jpg|FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield Immortal 4th Team 1.jpg|GM Type C (The Immortal 4th Team Colors) GMkai-AEUG.png|GM Type C (AEUG Colors) as featured in Anaheim Laboratory Log The Blazing Shadow RGM-79C GM.jpg|GM Type Cs (Zalf Wakken Custom; left and Lynece Saintes Custom; right): line arts by Kyoshi Takigawa BondsOfBattlefield_p01_rgm79c-4thImmortal_ms14a-AnavelGato.jpg|GM Kai (The Immortal 4th Team Colors; left) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield arcade game Blazing Shadow 3.jpg|GM Kai (Shadows Team Color) as featured in Bonds of Battlefield arcade game Trouble 012Gundam Hammer vs Heat Rod.jpg|GM Type C (right) vs Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai (left) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R The Troublemakers Manga gmkai.png|Equipped with 90mm GM Rifle preparing for launch (from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion) 675N453.jpg|RGM-79C GM Kai (Nemesis Team Colors) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! After-Jaburo_15.jpg|GM Type C (center) as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo gmtypeC-sniper.jpg|GM Type C modified for sniping GM Type C Commander Type 01.jpg|Equipped with two Beam Sabers and BOWA-XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle (Mobile Suit Gundam Climax U.C.: The Bonds of the Bloodline) Gmkai-rx78-beamrifle.png GM Type C Commander Type 02.jpg Impaled.jpg|A destroyed GM Type C Javelin.jpg|Destroyed by the Physalis Flyby.jpg|Lt. Burning passing Kou in his GM Kai Gunpla url.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79C GM Type C (Ground Color - blue; 2010): box art Gunpla_HGUC_GMKai_Ball_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/144 HGUC "RGM-79C GM Type C Color - red & RB-79C Ball Type-C" (2013): box art Mg-rgm79-c-earth.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79C GM Type C (Earth Type) (2002): box art gmkaimaster.png|1/100 MG RGM-79C GM Type C (Space Type) (2002): box art Troublemakers 02.jpg|modelling of GM Type C from Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R The Troublemakers Notes and Trivia Reference Later.jpeg|RGM-79 "GM" Type, the design basis for RGM-79C GM Type C (information from Model Graphix's "Sentinel 0079" mecha design series) The Blazing Shadow Mechanics 1.jpg|GM Type Cs (Lynece Saintes Custom; top and Zalf Wakken Custom; bottom): information from The Blazing Shadow Anaheim log GM type C 2.png|Information from Anaheim Laboratory Log External Links *RGM-79C GM Type C on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79C ジム改